


Enemy of Mine

by MermaidMelo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Concerts, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Music, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMelo/pseuds/MermaidMelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki attend yet another 30 Second to Mars concert, and tensions flare between the brothers.  Alcohol and a rare performance of SIASL seem to change the dynamic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarscried](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarscried/gifts).



As the tour wound on, they got along less and less. This wasn’t unusual; they hardly ever spent any time together. Concerts were an exception. Their mutual love for music, live music especially, always brought Thor and Loki together. It was the only childhood activity either remembered fondly. Forced to spend all their time together in that large, empty house, the only thing that brought them together was music. They had nothing else in common. Somehow anything one brother liked, the other invariably liked as well. That wasn’t true for anything but music. 

Loki was the younger one, but he left the house the first chance he got. Every college he’d applied to accepted him, and he picked the one that took him the furthest away. Scholarships ensured he wouldn’t need to depend on his wealthy stepfather for money. He even got a job at the record store in the small college town. Standing behind the counter on quiet, weekday afternoons, he would fill a padded envelope with CDs he’d prepared for Thor – it was the only way they really communicated. Thor would occasionally call, or more likely email, when concert tickets went on sale. Nothing ever seemed more important than attending a live show, so it wasn’t a question of availability, more like notice. Thor would buy the tickets; if the concert was close to home, Loki would get his plane or train ticket. He never stayed at the house unless he had no other choice. It was easy to pick up someone at a show and spend the night, but concerts were never about hooking up. Concerts were about music, and the electricity generated between two brothers who found themselves completely enthralled by the experience. 

Both had tried attending concerts without the other. The idea quickly fizzled. Something was always missing for each brother – Thor missed Loki’s commentary on who was wearing what, or his knowledge about the gear on stage; Loki missed Thor’s ability to clear a path to the foot of the stage. Thor’s massive, imposing frame inhibited other guys from making a fuss, while his charm and good looks attracted girls to stand around them, but never quite in front. They were both so tall it wouldn’t really matter anyway, but they liked being up close to the music. 

Their concert-going experience had always been domestic. Neither traveled out of the country much anymore. When they were children, they accompanied their parents on lavish vacations; trips where they hardly saw their parents any more than they would at home. Loki no longer went anywhere with his adoptive parents. Thor had gone hunting with his father when he graduated from college. The opportunity to get away from absolutely everything, to follow a favorite band around while on tour, seemed like a brilliant idea. 30 Seconds to Mars would be on the second leg of their European tour when Loki was in the middle of his third year. He was considering a year abroad anyway, so the tour could give him the opportunity to check out possible colleges and programs. Absurdly obsessed with law and language, England was high on his list. Mars would be in the British Isles for almost two weeks – surely they could tolerate each other for that long. 

Thor took care of the transportation arrangements and concert tickets, Loki arranged for the accommodations. Neither needed much, but they needed their space. They would have to travel together, and that proximity was almost all Loki could tolerate of his older brother. Somehow Thor was always patient with him, always forgiving despite Loki’s temper, argumentative nature, and snide jealousy. Loki almost hated that his brother liked him so much. Somehow all of that distaste dissolved when they were caught in the rush of a concert. General admission often meant being packed in like sardines, but that physical proximity never bothered Loki. 

Each night after a show let out, the brothers would walk out together, maybe stop at the merch table to check for anything new, and once in a while find a bar and sit for hours talking over their favorite moments of the night. But those after-show interactions were becoming more strained as the tour wore on. Within that first week, Loki began sitting further and further away from Thor on the train. He hung back while Thor checked in to the next hotel, even went out into the city without asking Thor if he wanted to sightsee or get something to eat. 

The weather wasn’t helping matters. Loki didn’t mind the cold, but it took its toll on the transportation system. Most of England seemed in the hold of a freak snowstorm that showed no signs of letting up. Tonight, they had to walk over 20 minutes to the concert venue because no cabbie was willing to drive the smaller, slick roads, but they refused to give up the chance to see such a huge band in a tiny venue. 

Loki teased his older brother, the one who was considered the strong one, for shivering so much during the week. He always knew which buttons to push when it came to Thor. “Alright you little shit, I’ve had enough! I don’t know why you think you need to point out the fact that I’m cold and you’re not, but I’m sick of your shit! You really want to get into something when we still have almost a week of this tour?”

Thor kicked the snow as he stepped off the curb and hurried down the hill. He was in the middle of the deserted street, the lights of the small strip of stores and bars barely visible over the next hill. He hoped the time it took to get there would be enough to put this behind them. He hated arguing with his brother; there was never any point to it anyway. Loki was a stubborn smartass who hated Thor’s parents even though they never gave him much reason. His father wasn’t exactly doting, but they always gave Loki everything he wanted. He was the one who left home at the first chance, the one who would all but disappear off the face of the planet. Thor would go months without hearing from him, and then suddenly a padded envelope would appear in the mailbox – music, the only thing that kept them together; the only true connection they had anymore.  
He could hear the soft crunch of snow under Loki’s feet, walking a half-step off Thor. Despite his soft tread, Thor could almost feel every step his brother took, and felt Loki’s timing was purposely off-step to his, almost mockingly. He wanted to turn around and say something to him, yell at him, punch him even. He was angry with his brother who continued to behave as if he were embarrassed to be seen with him. He stared ahead at the lights; the concert would be their only salvation. Somehow their relationship, as damaged as it was, always fell into place when the lights went down and the roar of the crowd filled their ears. Thor slowed his pace almost to a halt as he approached the top of the hill overlooking the venue. They had finally arrived. Loki kept walking, coming to a stop just behind his brother’s shoulder. He put one hand on Thor’s shoulder, a combination of an affectionate squeeze and a shove to get him to move along. Thor gripped his brother’s long fingers in his own and turned around. He pushed his lips to Loki’s and kissed him. He felt his brother’s fingers interlock tighter before letting go. Loki pulled back from the kiss and resumed walking down the hill, down the deserted street to the venue. He never looked back to see if Thor was following; he knew he would be. 

The club was tiny compared to the other venues. The tight clutch of eager fans bordered on a fire code violation and created a stifling environment. Thor shrugged off his heavy coat and folded it over one arm. Loki held back the urge to comment. Concert venues didn’t often offer coat check services. Thor would be annoyed with having to deal with the extra garment. He smirked, “I told you to just deal with the cold. You’re gonna have to hang onto that dead weight all night.” “You’re one to comment about dead weight…”  
Thor stalked off to get a wristband, Loki at his heels, suddenly keen on poking the bear. “What’s with the sudden urge to overpay for a beer? Too much of your dad’s money burning a hole in your pocket?” Thor’s hand was at Loki’s throat before he could help himself. A few people turned suddenly before he dropped his hand. Flushed with anger and embarrassment, mostly at allowing his brother to yet again get under his skin, he turned on his heel and made his way to the other end of the lobby, hoping no one had taken it upon themselves to call security.

By the time Loki ambled his way over to him, Thor was at the front of the line. When he turned from the counter, he had two beers in his hand. He handed one soundlessly to his brother and walked to the merch table. A knot of teenagers were comparing shirt sizes, many already wearing a shirt from this particular tour. There were only two shows left after tonight. Thor was considering what to buy, something to remember this largely-failed attempt at traveling with his brother – when Loki appeared at his side, a set of whiskey shots in one hand, two more beers in the other. “How do you always convince these people to break their own rules? Do you even have a wristband this time?” Loki grinned slightly, “Just toss back the fucking shot and shut up.” He left his brother at the merchandise table and walked off. 

Bored, and resisting the desire to pull his brother into another kiss, he wandered into the club, already heavy with smoke and sweat. He lithely made his way near the front, leaning against the wall near the pit. The opening act was gone, and the crowd was not yet whipped into frenzy. Popular as the band was, this rather small club in the frozen English countryside was apparently not the smartest choice for venue. People had abandoned their heavy coats and scarves. Petite girls had taken scissors and razor blades to their concert tees, exposing white flesh and dangerously low necklines. Loki finished his beer as he let his eyes trail over the seemingly most-daring girls. He needed to fuck someone – preferably tonight – and force the firmly-planted memory of his brother’s naked body on the wooden dock outside his childhood home from his mind. He was about to push off the wall and walk up to one of them when the lights went down. The 300-or-so attendees seemed to be pulled toward the stage. For a brief moment, Loki looked around for his brother, suddenly uncomfortable without him. As the opening notes of the intro filled his ears and brought another collective wail from the audience, Thor’s blue eyes caught his and Loki couldn’t help but relax. He hated himself for that – that feeling of warm comfort when his brother was near him. The proximity relaxed and frustrated him, pissed him off and excited him. 

Thor weaved through the frenzy near the back of the slowly-forming pit and passed another shot to Loki. He shrugged at the reality that alcohol fueled the passion in their relationship – the angry and lustful passion – and downed the shot. The ounce of whiskey successfully clouded any judgment and restraint he had left. He grabbed the sweaty knot of hair on Thor’s neck and pulled him in so hard their teeth knocked. The tang of blood on his brother’s lips urged him further. He let his head fall hard against the wall, Thor’s free hand pressing against the wall to steady their bodies. Despite the stage lights, despite the clutch of people pressed in around them, the music shrouded them both from anyone’s eyes or cares. Thor held his brother’s nimble frame in one arm and crushed all his anger and frustration into the kiss. 

The kiss ended with the closing notes of the intro that weaved perfectly into the first song. Thor’s breath was fast and heady as he smiled, his lips still dangerously close to Loki’s. He forced himself to turn away from his brother. The tension between them was relieved, at least for now, and their focus could return to the original intent. Reabsorbed in the concert, the next hour and a half found them immersed in the most intimate crowd they’d been in since being fans of the band. 300 people felt like a tiny group with a deep secret shared among them – the band played unreleased rarities, Jared Leto seemed to spend more of his time in the crowd than on stage – they were the only people in the world sharing in this night. 

Slightly lightheaded from the smoke and lights and music, and the alcohol still holding firm in his veins, Thor felt his brother’s hand snake around to rest gently on his hip. They were always deeply connected during a concert, usually standing quite close. Tonight the proximity included the electricity that Loki knew wasn’t yet exhausted from their kiss. The club suddenly went dark as the band prepared for something different. He used the complete darkness to kiss the crook of his brother’s neck, inhaling the salt sweat deeply as his lips held fast to Thor’s skin. He could feel his brother’s skin prickle through his lips and broke into a smile. He kissed him once more just behind his ear and whispered, “This isn’t over…” as the stage lights returned. A few bars of unfamiliar music filled the noisy room, the rhythm encouraging the audience to quiet down. Loki pricked his ears up, listening to something familiar in the undertones. “This isn’t new, this is something we’ve heard before, but they’re hiding it.” Thor smiled at him; no matter what the situation, Loki would never pass up the chance to show off his knowledge. 

Jared Leto smiled broadly in the flood of the footlights, “Let’s try something we haven’t done live to close out this incredible night…” Suddenly the music was incredibly familiar and all the stage lights turned various shades of red, drowning the club in a further sensuous mood. “Enemy of mine, I’ll fuck you like the devil. Violent inside, beautiful and evil…” The first verse was yet to complete, and Thor had his brother gruffly by the collar, a sea of bodies parting quickly and reforming around them as he pushed his brother into the dirty, unoccupied bathroom. The briefest of pauses to check that the bathroom door locked and they would not be interrupted before Loki was pinned to the wall, arms held above his head in one hand, Thor’s other hand at his belt, his tongue deep between Loki’s lips.

The sex was rough and brief, but it was everything they needed. The encore was not quite over when they both emerged from the bathroom, but neither one wanted to go back inside. Loki produced a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, slightly crumpled from their tryst. He offered one to his brother who shook his head and started to walk slowly up the hill. The snow had stayed away, though the cold held fast, and hope for a cab was thin. Halfway up the hill, Loki offered his jacket to his brother. Somewhere inside the club, Thor’s coat was discarded and forgotten. Thor accepted it without a word and continued to walk. The walk back to the hotel seemed somehow longer, even though they were no longer angry at one another. The passion between them was diminished now, and so they resumed their normal attitude towards one another – two brothers living largely in silence, nothing but their love for music, and one another, keeping them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't remember if the idea came to me on its own, or if someone suggested it to me. Either way, I was encouraged by someone, so I refused to give it up.  
> There's also a kernel of another story buried in this one, and I had to include it, mainly for my own archival purposes...


End file.
